


A Lie

by baileaves



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: A short drabble of exactly 100 words. A fun experiment and challenge. Thought I might as well post here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Lie

Smack walked next to Pent. He hadn't been the same since he did the mind dive. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Pent hadn't been acting like himself before then. But now he  _ really  _ wasn't acting like himself. He thought if he went in and removed whatever was causing Pent so much grief, it would fix him. It hadn't.

"Pent, are you okay?" Smack asked.

"I'm fine." Pent replied.

That was a lie.

Smack always knew when someone was lying. Especially Pent.

"You know, you can always talk to me if you're not." Smack said.

"I know."

That was another lie.


End file.
